


Terra & Cloud at Tepe’s Treasures

by AlgaeNymph



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy XIV, World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: Banter, Conversations, Crossdressing, F/M, Transformation, chase kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaeNymph/pseuds/AlgaeNymph
Summary: Amidst the vacant cities, Terra and Cloud find a place where they can have some kinky time alone together.
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	Terra & Cloud at Tepe’s Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I originally posted on reddit for Dirty Writing Prompts, but I felt it deserves a home here. Terra's birthday's as good a time as any. ^_^
> 
> Some narrative clarification first: this takes place in the Dissidia setting, except they found Balamb and are using it as their base like in World of Final Fantasy. I thought it'd be interesting for them to have a community to interact in. It's not really relevant to what passes for a plot here.
> 
> Also, I managed to get some interior shots of the setting, the real-world famous high-class brothel of Final Fantasy 14 Tepe's Treasures (https://imgur.com/a/4kaHHNK), courtesy of the proprietor themself! Thank you muchly!

Terra looked up at the lavish pagoda, surrounded by lush gardens and a walled-in lawn. _A reminder of what we fight for,_ she thought.

“Keep ending up in places like this,” Cloud deadpanned.

“If Cecil were here you two could have something else to bond over,” Terra said.

Cloud shook his head, “I don’t think he’d approve.”

At that, Cloud walked up the front steps through the gate and, being melee, took point. Terra followed Cloud onto the lawn, her nervous glances concealing the trained situational awareness of a magitek elite. She made a point to look up at the roof, lest someone get the drop on her, but there was nobody there presently. Hopefully there wouldn’t be.

The two soon entered the establishment to begin clearing the rooms. Looking around, Terra took in the Foyer. The room was spacious, _more than enough room to fight,_ she thought, and colored in warm browns and reds. The furnishings were relatively sparse, with some padded benches off to the side and a reception deck conspicuous on a red carpet in the center of open space. The decor was intricate but subtle, with ambiance rather than ostentatiousness in mind. More Figaro than Jidoor, Terra mused, letting herself smile a bit. Were it not for the subtle signs they were in a brothel, most notably the heart balloons that blended in with everything else, she could easily imagine herself in a high-class inn.

Cloud hesitated several steps in, unused to anyplace lacking in sleaze and tawdriness. “I feel like I need to take my boots off first.”

“This place caters to adventurers,” Terra said, “I think the floor can manage. Part of the reason I picked this place, really. So, where to first?”

Cloud shrugged.

Terra pouted. “Oh, c’mon, you’re taking point.”

“Coming here was your idea,” Cloud said as he thumbed towards one of the benches, “but if it makes you feel any better I’ll check behind those to see if anyone’s waiting to jump out.”

Terra couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of their worst enemies hiding behind furniture like naughty children. _Though that would be something mine_ would _do,_ Terra thought a bit ruefully, but not enough to dampen her mood.

They then got serious and focused on work.

___

Cloud leaned over a bar counter. “No clown gods or octopus royalty here.”

Terra looked up at the ceiling, smirking at the nothing in the rafters. “No overgrown boys needing their mothers.”

“Surprised he didn’t call you ‘Mama Terra,’” Cloud said, getting another laugh out of Terra. “Seriously, though, I don’t think we gonna find _anybody_ here.”

“Knowing our luck, though…”

“Yeah…”

The two finished the bar area before moving to the adjacent room, Cloud stepping in first for a look, focusing on the ceiling, before motioning Terra in.

“This room looks clear so far, again. There’s nothing here; how’d we even get okayed for this mission?”

Terra entered the new room and watched the one she exited as Cloud went on ahead. “I told Celes we needed some time off, alone, and…what we wanted to do. She rolled her eyes and said she’d tell Squall it was a scouting mission.”

“Think he’ll believe her?”

“I think…”, Terra grimaced, “he won’t want to get in an argument with her.”

___

The two continued their informal room clearing (with Cloud always being sure to look up), thankfully finding nothing more unusual than a glowing elephant sculpture and the occasional potted plant. The furniture was more dense in the lounge rooms, but still spacious enough for a fight.

Or particularly rambunctious sex.

While Terra wasn’t as sexually…liberated as Aerith was, neither was she a prude, nor were many back at the base. The few who were got quickly reined in, so Terra’s open sexuality wouldn’t be stigmatized per-se. However, she tended to…overreact when aroused. Specifically, she went into esper form and became notably _aggressive_. And mobile. The last thing Terra wanted was a crowd watching her chase Cloud down and mount him in the cafeteria. Or a crowd. She tried it in her bedroom, and was able to stay there, but word got around…

Plus, she just liked moving freely during sex.

So here they were, alone together with the space all to themselves.

Cloud look around, one last, perfunctory time. “Welp, nothing here, unless someone portals in like they always do.”

Terra giggled.

Cloud turned to her. “Hm?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about Celes sending someone to watch us in secret in case that happens, so I just thought of them hiding in the bushes, staring at this place-” She giggled again. “I have to think about how silly they’d look, or else I’d get nervous about being watched.”

“But being attacked mid-fuck is something you’re perfectly calm about.”

Terra barely held back a guffaw, but still bent over in a closed-mouth belly laugh.

“Better mind your manners,” Cloud deadpanned, “don’t wanna offend this high-class furniture.”

Terra couldn’t contain herself anymore, and had to lean on Cloud. Her laughter was contagious and he joined in with a chuckle.

Terra finally caught her breath and stood up, then took a deep breath. “So…shall we get ready now?”

Cloud gave a shrug, but smiled.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Terra said.

___

To keep themselves from being too nervous to go through with their outing, the two quickly sought out a wardrobe to rummage through, focusing their minds on finding just the right outfit for the occasion. As Terra would be nude in esper form (“I don’t know where my clothes go, either”) the costume selection would be for Cloud. His skin tingled when Terra mentioned “something that shimmered.”

“You picking up kinks from Aerith?”

“She…taught me much…”

Cloud stopped noticing the surroundings as he imagined the two being intimate.

When he came to, he couldn’t stop noticing the selection Terra laid out for him.

 _Definitely Aerith,_ Cloud thought, his skin tingling.

___

Terra beamed. “You look _adorable_!” Cloud’s fluff of hair was pressed down into a messy bob, making him look less like a chocobo and more like a tomboy.

“I look like a streetwalker,” Cloud mumbled as he finished applying his makeup while standing in front of the full length-mirror. His purple eyeshadow was quite noticeable, but didn’t draw attention away from the rest of his face. More subtle were the blush and contouring, giving him a younger, and even more feminine, look. The black lipstick and fingerless gloves further completed the illusion of being immorally young.

“You picked the outfit.”

“You _picked_ the outfits.”

Terra crossed her arms and cutely pouted. “I gave you a variety to choose from. What about that nice suit?” She liked how the pants showed off his ass when he tried them on.

“Too warm, and not my style.”

“Well what about that purple cocktail dress?”

“Too plain, and we couldn’t find shoes that went with it, or fit.”

Terra smirked. “Mm-hmm…”

His undergarments were a black fishnet crop top with matching thigh-high leggings. Over that he wore a dark purple micro bra and not-quite-matching miniskirt that was just as perfunctory. While he had to make do with whatever fit, he felt the white, wedge-heeled ankle boots went with his ensemble.

He didn’t bother wearing any underwear, putting his meaty, round asscheeks on full display. His hardening cock was beginning to push up the fabric for the other end.

Terra bit her lip a bit. “Now _turn around._ ” Cloud did, and Terra looked over his muscles and curves appreciatively. “Good,” she said, “that’ll give me something to think about while I…ready myself.”

“You sure that’s enough of a look?”

“Magic requires visualization, which helps develop something of a photographic memory.”

“Says the girl who got amnesia.”

Terra grabbed a wad of underwear and tossed it at Cloud’s head. “Get going; if I take you here we’ll just cuddle.”

“Like that’s a bad thing.”

“I came here to fu- play rough,” Terra corrected herself, “and that’s what we’re going to do, now get.”

Terra watched Cloud chuckle as he left, noting how _juicy_ his legs were and how his backside swayed invitingly. While she was thinking about it, those other limbs had some strong, surprisingly slim curves also. _It feels weird thinking of him like that,_ she reflexively thought, being the sort attracted to a person for their, well, personality. Anything else would be treating people as dolls, and she quickly stopped thinking about where _that_ tangent led.

She focused her thoughts on Cloud’s front; on that muscular waist that stayed oh so slim and pretty; how those strong pectorals of his looked like _thick tits;_ the way his face, once he felt safe enough to be uninhibited, expressed pure, joyous lust when he got _fucked_ (as she watched, and masturbated to, more than once). Terra could talk and cuddle anytime, and did, but sometimes wanted to lose herself in the world of pure physical beauty and flesh rubbing along and pressing into flesh. Strong feelings, however, caused her to morph into esper form, hence why it was called “Trance.”

She also had only instinctual control over her actions, having only the dimmest awareness of such things as “I chased him down and fucked him in front of everyone” in the interim. Hence why they were in a vacant brothel.

 _ **We** , he wants this, too,_ she told herself; being predatory was so different from how she was. She reminded herself of how he looks when in trouble, either annoyed or sad. She thought about how he looked when among friends…which come think of it was often scared when Aerith had another kinky idea. He looked so cute then; Terra loved when he let himself be vulnerable and not hide behind a stoic facade. Seeing him emotionally honest got her hot thinking about lovingly stroking all his secret places…

And without thinking about it, only feeling, Terra was already on the move.

—

 _These boots are too comfy,_ Cloud thought as he moved through the rooms and halls. He practiced that strut Aerith taught him but was having a bit of trouble getting in the mood; the place looked too _subtle_ for a sex club. _But then again, Aerith looks subtle, t-_

...tak…tak…tak…

Hearing something moving towards him, Cloud reached for his sword…which wasn’t there. Now I really feel naked, he thought. Still, he turned toward the sound and prepared for a fight.

Prowling towards him, on all fours, was Terra in her esper form, her face and bearing feral and lascivious, like jungle beast ready to take her mate. “What’s a cute little boy doing dressed like that in a place like this?”, she purred as she inched closer. “Looking for trouble, that’s what. Well she found you~”

 _Definitely been coached by Aerith,_ Cloud thought as he felt his balls tingle.

As Terra hastened her pace, Cloud took that as his cue to run. He soon heard Terra following suit, and following him quite easily.

As Cloud ran and turned through the halls and rooms without thinking, Terra’s bestial mind took in the contours of her prey, savoring every flex and stretch of his figure. She could’ve caught him any time but wanted to tire him out for the ensuing struggle, and admire him for that much longer.

But her patience would soon end, as would the chase. Again she caught Cloud in a room with one way out, but this time was different; he was breathing heavily, his eyes were wide, and he practically beckoned her pressed against the wall like that. She crawled to him _slowly_ , eyeing him as he sought to move around her and out the room again. “Not this time, oh no~” she said through a feral grin.

 _There!_ Terra saw Cloud make his move and _pounced_ him onto the bed!

Cloud struggled weakly, for him, as she pinned his arms down, her esper form-enhanced strength easily manhandling him semi-prone and herself between his kicking legs. She slid up his body, her leg giving his erection a long rub as it pressed up against him, and leaned forward and nibbled on his neck a bit, her sharp teeth giving him a paralyzing fright.

Terra leaned right up to his ear, her voice a breathy whisper. “You better hold still or I’m going to hurt you.”

Cloud did, and Terra reared up as she scooted up to sit on his waist, his cock getting another long stroke before being snugged between Terra’s butt cheeks. She then slowly, gently, traced her talons along his lean, buff tummy. She started with each tip between each of his visible muscles, then began to explore as she trailed her sharp edges along his torso, learning and savoring what elicited the loudest moans and most helpless twitching.

Literally feeling an opportunity behind her, Terra leaned forward so she could open up to Cloud and embrace him with her generous glutes. She purred when she felt his thick shaft in her loving embrace.

Cloud felt her pull _up_ and _slide_ those sensually sweat-slick buttocks beginning to edge him, and down…

Up and down Cloud’s begging cock slid, bound in Terra muscular cushions. The stimulation was maddeningly slow, his most sensitive part exposed and begging for touch.

Terra continued to tickle Cloud with her clawed fingertips, alternating from quick scratches to slow drags. She smiled as she elicited fearful and ecstatic gasps and moans.

But she wanted more…

Terra leaned down to Cloud’s ear. “I only hear you moaning, not begging; dressed like a slut who wants it easy.”

Cloud could only giggle.

“If I’m going to pamper you,” Terra continued, “you’ll have to call me ‘Mama Terra~’”

Cloud smirked. _“Mother…”_

Terra sat up a bit paused to give Cloud a blank look, then gave his face a light, playful slap.

“Sorry.”

Terra replied with the toothiest, most sex-crazed grin he ever saw. “Not yet you aren’t~” she said before resuming edging him.

And so it went, with Cloud grunting and Terra growling in pleasure as she imagined what the two must have looked like from another’s point of view. Her round, pink butt muscles squeezing and sliding along his cock, making it more eager for release, that’d be only the beginning. His desperately writhing legs looking all the more alluring when bound in sexwear. Juicy, lonely balls that would do _anything_ for a gentle grab…

All Cloud saw was the most beautiful pink angel, literally glowing with beauty, giving him the sexiest rubdown his sensation-addled mind could remember.

“Please let me cum…” he whimpered.

“Oh no,” Terra said, “it’s going to come as a surprise; remember that first time when it was so shocking and felt so good? _I’m going to do that to you~_ ”

And so it went, ever so slowly. Sometimes Cloud tried, weakly, to push Terra off but this only excited her more; she would just pin him arms down with her Trance-enhanced strength and lick his face. _That_ made him cry out in pleasure, kicking helplessly in reflex and role-play.

Over a long, agonizingly pleasurable hour of this; of sliding, tickling, and pillow talk; Cloud couldn’t take it anymore and began thrusting his hips in abandon. His aching cock slid up and down between the loving clench of Terra’s sweaty buttcheeks. The light bouncing of his balls gave a subtle massage only adding to the pleasure. As he did this Terra leaned down to pin him by the wrists.

“Close your eyes and think about how slutty and desirable you look,” she purred. “Focus on that while you feel what I’m going to _do_ to you~”

As he continued his desperate humping Terra licked and nibbled all along his face and neck just to hear what new, high-pitched fuck noises he’d make. After a couple minutes of this he made even louder noises as he bucked violently in climax, Terra riding him like a wild beast she was making hers.

After a minute of this his body calmed, shaking in remaining pleasure. Terra stretched out prone on top of Cloud, pressing and grinding her vulva hard against his crotch while they continued to neck. She made a point of imagining how she looked during all this; her wiry, yet soft arms straining to pin his down; her large clawed hands holding his soft ones; the curvature and detail of her feet straining in leverage; lean, tense musculature of her legs as she rutted onto her lover; the twitch of her strong buttocks every tie she felt a jolt of pleasure; her thick, lustrous mane she wanted to run her fingers through!

Terra was wild and free and in bliss and finally having an _orgasm!_

She growled in contentment bucked and fucked more wildly than before, riding out and prolonging that liquid electric squeeze. The intense pleasure abated but not her lust; she continued to inexhaustibly bump and going on her lover.

Cloud felt himself growing hard again…

—

Hours of more sex later, Cloud lay in a sweaty, comfortably tired heap, his head resting on Terra’s lap. In contrast, Terra sat upright as clean as just before her change. It was strange like that and she felt it a bit annoying, as if she hadn’t done anything at all. But her scene did linger, as did the wonderfully numb tingle in her groin. She brushed her fingers through Cloud’s soaked hair, trying to shape it into something fluffier than wet spikes.

It was comfortable silence.

Then minutes later Cloud said something intelligible…

“Was it good for you, too?”

…if not intelligent.

“That felt weird,” Terra said, not getting the joke, such as it was. “I certainly enjoyed it while…well, doing it, but once my urges were gone it’s like I was another person the whole time. Does that make sense?”

“I guess; that’s what Aerith says to me, something about how she has to get in the mood by imagining she’s something out of a fantasy. Makes sense; doing that’s her job. Well, was…

“It’s nice this realm gave us our friends back.”

“Yeah.”

“And let us make new ones.”

“Mm.”

Nothing was said for the next several minutes, the two simply enjoying the silence together

“I feel silly wearing this, now,” Cloud said.

“And you do need a shower,” Terra added. “We could have one together, then find some snacks and snuggle together with a good book.”

“Don’t think they have showers here, but the rest sounds nice. ‘Course, we could do that back at base.”

“Balamb isn’t made for comfort,” Terra said dryly. She squirmed out from under Cloud and stood up out of bed. “C’mon, let’s go find the bathroom,” she said as she made to leave the room.

“Maybe it’ll have an actual bath,” Cloud said as he rolled out of bed and followed.

And so the two took full advantage of what amenities they could find in the dream replica of Tepe’s Treasures. The next day, but all too-soon, they left their respite to resume their lives of conflict and fellowship. There was no point to this story, just as life itself has no point. It’s not the net worth in the end that’s important but rather the day to day concerns; the personal victories, and the celebration of life…and love.


End file.
